


Chromatophoric

by kittychan_in_wonderland



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Shimai Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittychan_in_wonderland/pseuds/kittychan_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel finds something in her fruit bowl. Or should that be someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chromatophoric

The little chameleon only realized that he’d fallen asleep in the bowl of fruit when the bunch of grapes he had been clinging to was suddenly lifted. He quickly shifted from grape-purple to peach-pink, but he had already been spotted.

“Hey, what are you?” said a soft, high-pitched little voice, as a face appeared over the edge of the bowl. A tendril of...hair? twined around his tail, and the chameleon changed color to match its warm gold as he was lifted out of the bowl.

“You’re cute,” said the girl. “Want a grape?”

The chameleon accepted the proffered grape, briefly turning purple as he swallowed it.

“Oooooo!” the girl squealed in delight. “How’d you do that?”

The chameleon replied with a lizardy shrug. All he had to do was think about it.

“Okay, I’ll try,” the girl announced. “Purple,” she commanded determinedly. “Purplepurplepurple...” She turned very red in the face, but not purple at all. “It’s not working, is it?” she asked, after a few seconds.

The chameleon shook his head.

“Oh well. My name’s Rapunzel,” she continued, putting the chameleon back into the fruit bowl. “Do you have a name? I know, I’ll call you Pascal!”

Pascal would have raised a quizzical eyebrow, but chameleons don’t have eyebrows.

“You know, Pascal! The mathematician! You don’t know? Okay, so there’s this thing called Pascal’s Triangle...”


End file.
